Thank you, Abby
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: When McGee's blames himself for a stakeout gone wrong, Abby's there to help him through it. McAbby. Spoilers for Witness.


**This is just a little something I wrote after watching Witness, and at 12:00 am, so if you could, please let me know of any grammar mistakes.  
**

**Warning: Spoilers for Witness.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NCIS. (I really shouldn't have to put this, it's FANfiction...)

* * *

  
**

It was running threw her head; and it was all she could think about. She didn't know why she was letting it bother her so much, the two of them had broken up. She shouldn't be this upset about seeing him with another woman, but she was.  
That day, McGee had been hanging around a witness, who saw a sailor get strangled in the apartment next to hers; trying to help her get a face on him.

Don't get her wrong, this girl, Erin, was really nice. Erin reminded Abby of this one girl on a show she used to watch called The Wonder Years; Winnie. Although, she could tell McGee was really liking her, and vise versa. It really shouldn't have bugger her, Erin was a really nice girl, but it did.

Besides that, Erin and McGee had so much in common. They both went to MIT; they were both nice a really dorky way; they both had all of the same interest. Let's face it, Erin was McGee in a girl's body!

The worst part, Gibbs had put McGee on stakeout duty in the apartment across from Erin's. They would be spending the night together. Wonderful.

All of those thought were running through Abby's head all night, and she kept having bad dreams about it; but it finally ended. So now, she was in her Lab; checking out a gun they had found in the apartment of the strangling.

She hadn't seen McGee all day; and couldn't shake the feeling he was with Erin. It wouldn't surprise her. Abby had a feeling that after this was all done and said, she'd be seeing a lot of Erin.

It was then; McGee entered her lab, and a sense of relieve went throughout her body. Of course, she intently became worried with the look on McGee's face. It was a combination off depression, regret, and shock.

"Hey Timmy!" Abby chirped, trying to lighten his face. He didn't even look at her, still in his state of shock, "McGee." Still no answer. Abby was beginning to get worried. What was wrong with him? She decided to ask something else, "Where's Erin?" McGee's face got even grimmer.

"It's all my fault," he mumbled under his breath, "I mess up. I couldn't save her. She's dead..." Abby's face fell. For one thing, he was mumbling stuff she didn't know about, but what really bugged her was who was he talking about. Was it Kate? Or...oh no, what if he was talking about...

"Timmy, what happened?" McGee just seemed to slouch to the floor, but now he was looking Abby in the eye.

"Last night, when I was on stakeout, Erin called me on my cell." He started, as Abby sat down and listened, "We started to talk about random junk, just passing the time away. She asked my about my job, the people I worked with, and so on."

Abby was definitely interested, considering his voice was starting to shake. What happened that night?

"After we were talking a while, she thought she heard something; so she went to check it out. She was gone for about two minutes, when she suddenly came back on the phone. Her voice was soft, and she sounded scared." McGee paused, choking on a sob.

Abby was getting even more worried as he went on. McGee looked like he was about to cry. Instinctively, she placed a comforting hand of his shoulder, as McGee went on with the tale.

"W-when she got back on the phone, she said somebody was trying to break into her apartment, and I was about to go help, when I heard a crash, a-and she screamed. I ran to the window, so I could see what was going on...a-and-"

"Calm down, McGee." Abby wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the rest, since she had a pretty good idea what happened, but McGee needed to get it out. Somebody needed to be there for him.

"S-s-somebody was strangling her, so as quick as I could, I went to go save her. When I got to her apartment, the door was already open, so after getting out my gun and when I got there, she was just laying there. I forgot all my training, and I went to see if she was ok, but...her attacker...he was still in the room."

It was then Abby noticed the cut on the top of McGee's head; even more worry going through her body.

"Oh, Timmy, what happened?" She asked, almost panicked herself.

"H-he hit me over the head with a lamp, but it didn't knock me out. After he hit me, he started to run, and I tried to shoot him, but he got away."

It was then Abby had to ask the question that was on her mind. It had been since he started the story.

"What happened to Erin?" McGee sighed.

"I-I tried to save her. I even gave her CPR...but...I was to late. She was d-d-dead, and it's all my fault!" McGee bursted into tears at that moment; and Abby felt her heart sink. Sure, she was feeling slightly...well...jealous at Erin, but she didn't deserve to die.

Abby couldn't help it any longer, and gave McGee a huge hug. He'd been through a lot.

"It's not your fault." Abby said, trying to comfort her friend. She felt McGee hug back, "There was nothing you could have done."

"I know, but I can't help but think..." he sighed, "What if I changed things. What if I s-stayed with her!"

"There was nothing you could have done." Abby repeated, as McGee broke down in sobs. The two of them stayed like that for at least 20 minutes. McGee in Abby's arms, Abby comforting McGee. Time seemed to stop for the both of them, but finally, it went back to reality.

"Hey McGee," Abby said, after they broke apart, "There may have been nothing you could have done then, but now, you can find the bastard who did this, and make his life hell." McGee smiled, getting the much needed support, but before he left the lab, he said the only thing he could.

"Thank you, Abby."

* * *

**Witness was one of the few episodes of NCIS that I cried at**. **I liked Erin (and not just because she was played by my favorite actress.) Anyways, let me know what you think!**

* * *


End file.
